Girlfriend
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: Robin has a new girlfriend,but was does Starfire have to say about that. Song fic and oneshot.Pairings:StarxRobxOCC


Okay this is a song fic and one shot. Here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I also do not own the song "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne, but I do own my character Hazel. Here is the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire walked into the OPS Room to come to an ugly sight. Robin was sitting on the couch with his new girlfriend, Hazel, in a make-out session. She groaned and walked to the small kitchen in the corner of the room. She grabbed a pop-tart and set down and began to eat it. The door opened to revel Raven. Starfire turned around to face her to see what she was going to do.

"Could you two be any sicker? Go get a damn room!" She shouted at the couple. Starfire set there trying to sustain her giggles. Raven came over toward her while Robin and his girlfriend left the room.

"Thanks Raven." Starfire said chewing on her pop-tart. The door opened this time to revel Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"They didn't even make it to the elevator this time." Cyborg said shuddering at the thought.

"We have to split them up." Beast Boy said.

"But how?" Cyborg said.

"I have the perfect idea. How about we tell him we don't like his girlfriend." Raven said.

"Oh I see where you're going." Starfire said and they began to go over their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got the note?" Beast Boy asked Raven. She nodded and pulled out a note from her cloak. She smirked and stuck it under Robin's door.

"Come on." She said and pulled him off back into the OPS Room.

"Get the lights, Cy." Starfire whispered. In the distance they heard footsteps coming. Robin walked in and flipped the lights on and to his surprise, his members had converted the OPS Room into a stage and they were up on the stage. Hazel walked in after Robin had and her eyes widened. On the stage was Cyborg, who was on drums, Beast Boy was bass guitar, Raven was on keyboard, and Starfire was on mike.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"About to give you a show." Starfire said. "Hit it!" Starfire yelled back to the trio behind her. They started up on the music while Starfire sang.

Starfire:

"Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious I think about you all the time you're so addictive Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright (Alright...) Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (I'm right...) She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (Again and again...) So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (And again...) Because... She's like so whatever And she could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend No way, no way I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret Hey, hey, you, you I want to be your girlfriend (Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? (Uh) In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) I don't like your girlfriend (Yes) No way, no way (No way) I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you (No way) I could be your girlfriend (No way) (No way, no way) Hey, hey, you, you (Hey) I know that you like me No way, no way No, it's not a secret (No way) Hey, hey, you, you (No way) I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way) Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend (No way!) No way, no way I think you need a new one (Hey!) Hey, hey, you, you I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way) (Hey!) Hey, hey, you, you I know that you like me (Now way!) No way, no way No, it's not a secret (Hey!) Hey, hey, you, you (No way) I want to be your girlfriend (No way, now way) Hey, hey!"

Starfire ended with a smile. The others smirked at Hazel's face. Starfire approached and pulled Robin into a passionate kiss. Raven walked off the stage and pushed Hazel toward the door.

"To bad for you. Robin's got a new girlfriend." Raven said and pushed her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!


End file.
